When Cahill's Built a Time Machine
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: When the Starlings built a time machine, the Cahill's were thrilled.When they realize there is only enough room for three people, Amy, Hamilton, and Sinead get chosen. When they select "North America 500 years from now" they end up in Panem. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Just one more twist and it should turn on." Said Sinead Starling as she tightened the bolt on the side of what looked like a giant refrigerator. All of the sudden it buzzed to life, and she stepped back to admire her work. It was finally finished, after sleeping every other night for the past month, and drinking coffee like it was going out of style, she and her brothers had finally done it. She was about to press the button that would signal the entire mansion to come to the lab, when she realized her hands were covered in grease and motor oil. So she pushed it with her elbow instead. She looked over at her brothers and saw that they were still awestruck at what they had built. Ted may not have been able to see it, but he could hear it working.

"I can't believe we did it, after all those others failed!" exclaimed Ted.

"Me neither. I can't wait to tell Amy, she'll go nuts!" said Sinead as she grabbed the rag in the corner and wiped the gunk off her hands and tossed it to Ted. She heard the sound of footsteps and pushed her red hair out of her face and put it back in what could qualify as the world's sloppiest ponytail. But when you hadn't slept in two days, no one expects you to look like a beauty queen.

"Sinead! What's the prob… Whoa. What's that?" said Amy with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'll tell you once everyone gets in here."

Once everyone had piled in, Dan asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"So what is it?"

"It's the Cahill 4000, A.K.A. the world's first time machine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? Sweet! Can I try it first?" asked Dan as he bounced up and down.

"No, let us go first!" screamed Madison.

"Yeah, I could meet Babe Ruth!" supplied Reagan.

"Isn't that a candy bar?" asked Natalie. Luckily the Holt twins ignored her.

"Whoa! No one is going to see anyone yet! First off I have some news; the time machine can only fit three people at a time so only three of us are going." As soon as those words left Sinead's mouth, the madness began. Everyone started arguing over who should go and who shouldn't. Insults went flying and so did Dan. Apparently he said that he was a way bigger fan of Babe Ruth then Reagan and Madison and they didn't like that. After he crashed into Amy he ran right out the door with the Holt girls right on his tail. The Kabras were arguing with Jonah, and Amy and Hamilton looked like they were about to get physical. Just then Sinead had a genius idea.

"Everybody listen up!" she screamed. They all turned their heads almost instantly because she was normally quiet. Well quiet didn't work with Cahills, you had to scream to be heard. "We're going to have three challenges to see who goes. There are three types of challenges, strength and speed are one, IQ is another, and stealth is the other. The winner of each contest gets to go."

Everyone bolted off to start training.

"I hope you know what you're doing. You might have just started a war." Said Ned as he headed upstairs to their rooms with Ted not far behind.

"I know, we'll call it World War three." She muttered to herself as she went inside to get ready for the challenges to start.

She went into her room and slapped on a tank top and a pair of sweats. As she was tying her sneakers Amy walked in and was practically glowing she was so excited.

"Sinead! So are we allowed to enter more than one contest?"

"No."

"Well then you might want to tell Natalie and Ian about that. They're setting aside three outfits, and I think they're calling some designers as well. By the way I don't think that I've ever seen fancier sweats then the ones Natalie has."

After Amy left Sinead got to work on the plan for the challenges. The strength and speed contest would probably just be a lap around the estate while carrying weights. The IQ contest would probably just be a science quiz. But the Stealth contest was going to have to be harder. Way harder. If they got arrested or something like that, it would require a stealth to get them out. Almost like a ninja. Someone who could sneak up on their guard and knock them out, without making any noise. Sinead smacked her forehead.

"Duh!"

There wasn't a trace of doubt in her mind. There was no point in having any contests, she already knew who would win every contest. Hamilton would win the strength and speed, Amy would win the stealth, and Ned and Ted couldn't go so they wouldn't participate, Ted couldn't see and Ned might have another one of his headaches, which would mean she would have won the contest. Now she just had to tell the others.

She, Amy, and Hamilton were going to use the time machine.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be fun. I can't wait to tell the group that I've already chosen who will go. I just hope me, Amy, and Hamilton will be enough to prevent the group from killing me. Thought Sinead as she walked into the Cahill Mansion, everyone was running around like crazy. Then she saw Nellie in the corner of the living room with a puzzled expression on her face. As soon as Nellie saw Sinead walking toward her, Nellie rushed over next to Sinead.

"What the heck is going on here? Everyone's gone nuts!"

"Long story. Do you guys have a microphone or something that I could use to make a very important announcement?"

"Sure, here." Nellie handed Sinead what looked like an ancient phone.

Sinead pushed the button labeled MIC. After she told everyone about canceling the contests, she requested that Amy and Hamilton meet her in her lab. After she finished she ran all the way to her house and locked herself in the lab. After what seemed like eternity Amy and Hamilton knocked on the door. She let them in and explained everything.

"Why did you choose us over everyone else?" asked Hamilton. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Simple. I choose Hamilton because his sisters are too young, and we need someone who won't complaint and drive everyone else nuts. And I choose you Amy because you're practically a ninja. If we get caught you could easily sneak out and get help."

"True." Stated Amy.

"When are we going through and where are we going? And can I bring Arnold?"

"Sorry Ham, no dogs. We'll leave tomorrow morning and make sure you're ready by seven. And how does five hundred years from now sound?"

"This is going to be awesome! I'll pack my bag right now!" exclaimed Amy as she started to walk out when she turned around and realized she didn't know what to pack.

"Pack enough food for five days and enough water for three. Pack three outfits and make sure you don't care if these clothes don't come back with you."

Amy and Hamilton walked out without another word.

"Time to go to Massachusetts, five hundred years from now." Sinead exclaimed to herself as she headed up to her bedroom to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

"There, now that the granola bar companies have met their sale quotas for the next three years I think we might have enough food for five days." Joked Amy as they walked out of Wal-Mart. They each had about four bags filled to the breaking point with boxes of granola bars. Hamilton was still mumbling about the fact that they wouldn't let him buy carrot flavored granola bars.

"Hamilton, will you get over the fact that we're not going to buy veggie bars?" asked Sinead as she shifted her bags all into her right hand.

"They were carrot flavor! Not veggie!"

"I don't care what kind of vegetable flavor they are! They're still gross."

"Have you ever tried them?"

"No, and I have no intension of doing so in the future. No point in breaking my perfect record of never eating veggie granola bars."

Hamilton just rolled his eyes and ran up ahead.

"I never understand the Holts." Stated Amy. Once they reached the car they shoved all the bags into the trunk, Sinead started up the car, and they drove away. The ride back to the mansion was strangely quiet, until Hamilton rolled down his window and screamed at the car in front of them.

"Come on old lady! My ninety seven year old grandmother drives faster than you!" Sinead pushed the button that would roll the window up and lock it. She looked over at Amy who was hiding her face in a book. If I wasn't driving I would do the same thing, although I wouldn't be reading _Twilight_. Yuk. All of the sudden a teenaged guy stuck his head out of the window of the car in front of them. He was screaming at them and cursing his head off. Then the light turned green and he sped away. Weirdo, thought Sinead.

When they reached the house they each grabbed their bags from the trunk and filled their backpacks with granola bars, water bottles, clothes, and first aid supplies. They each wore sweat shorts, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. Amy shoved her hair into a ponytail, Sinead put hers in a braid, and Hamilton for the first time in his life wore his hair like a normal person. Which means it's not in a Mohawk. When they had shouldered their backpacks and had made sure they were ready for anything, they headed down to the lab. They had to leave quickly before Nellie or Fiske found out. They planned to be gone for hours at the most, so if the others kept their mouths shut Nellie and Fiske would never know. If they found out… Sinead's Will might be needed. When they reached the lab, everyone was already there. The Holts exchanged a few fist bumps, Amy hugged Dan even though he was pretending to gag, and Ted and Ned gave Sinead three watches.

"What're these for?"

"They're GPS watches. Push a button and it shows you the exact location of the other two watches. Not much, but they could be useful." Said Ned.

"But the part that Ned left out was the fact that to the untrained eye they look like normal watches," said Ted.

"Thanks," she replied as she hugged them both.

"Just come back alive and in one piece," said Ned.

Once they were all ready to go, they got into the Cahill 4000, and shut the door. Then Sinead typed in the coordinates and a computerized voice asked if "5oo years from now," was correct. Sinead replied yes, and a burst of scorching light blinded them and they were whisked away into the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Time travel felt like being broken into a million pieces, but strangely you didn't feel a thing. When the scorching light stopped and Sinead's vision cleared, she looked over at the others and they nodded. She pushed the door of the time machine open and sucked in her breath. Massachusetts was just ashes and luckily from where she was standing she could see a forest. When she stepped out of the time machine ashes flew all over her legs. She had taken a few steps, when she thought of something that terrified her. She looked back at Hamilton and Amy who had just stepped out.

"Um, guys, we might be looking at the ruins of the Cahill estate."

"Sinead it's been 500 years, this can't be the ruins of our estate." Even though Amy was denying it, they all knew it was true.

"Amy, even if this isn't these aren't the ruins of the Cahill mansion, it's not here anymore. Which means it's gone one way or another." Stated Hamilton.

"On to a happier subject, we just traveled through time! We are the first people to do it! Can you believe it?" Sinead was almost jumping she was so excited.

"I can believe it," said Hamilton as he kneeled in the ashes and picked up a piece of scorched wood.

"You sound so excited Hamilton," joked Amy.

Then Sinead got down on her knees and started to dig through the ashes. Her finger hit something hard and she picked it up. She rubbed the ashes off and realized it was a watch. It seemed to be made of solid gold, but it was hard to tell because it was melted in some places so the ashes were mixed in with the metal.

"Hey guys, look at this." Sinead stood up and walked over to them and showed them the watch.

"It's so pretty! Where did you find it?" asked Amy.

"Over there, in the ashes."

"Does it have a name on it?" asked Hamilton as he walked over to where Sinead had found it.

"Even if it had a name on it, it wouldn't be legible."

"What are we going to do with it?"

I heard light footsteps coming from behind us. "Drop the watch and put your hands up." Said a female voice.

We turned around and saw that she was pointing an arrow at us. She had long dark hair put back in a braid, and was dressed like a hunter. "We don't want any trouble, we're just exploring."

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Massachusetts," Amy replied.

"Stop lying," the girl barked at us.

"We aren't lying," Hamilton replied cooly.

"There's no such thing as Massachusetts."

"We aren't from this period in time. We come from the year 2012," explained Sinead. "My brothers and I built what we call a time machine, it sends people into the past or the future."

The girl's eyes widened a bit, but then she aimed an arrow right between Sinead's eyes and let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sinead ducked down just before the arrow made contact and went into battle mode. Amy landed a kick that disarmed the girl; Hamilton grabbed her arms, and held then behind the girl's back. The girl tried to get out of Hamilton's grip but failed miserably. Amy and Sinead walked up to the girl.

"Why did you attack us?" Amy asked.

"I don't have to answer to you," the girl spat back.

"Really? Because we won't let you go until you tell us why," Sinead calmly replied back.

The girl just stood there and starred then down. If she was afraid she sure didn't show it.

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Man, this girl was rude.

"Because we don't want to hurt you," Hamilton said even though he was still holding the girl back.

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes, before Amy broke the silence. "We really don't want to hurt you or anything."

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to ask this. What happened to Massachusetts?" Sinead was starting to get that evil look on her face again.

"I already told you, there is no such thing as Massachusetts!" The girl screamed in Sinead's face.

"Well then why did you attack us? Because you're the mental police and we've gone crazy?" Sinead's face was only inches away from the girl's.

"Because you're from the capitol! Stop lying to me; I know why you're here and what you want!" Then the girl caught Hamilton off guard and kicked him in the knee. Before anyone even realized what was happening the girl had her bow and it was loaded. "Put your hands up!" She barked at us.

The Cahill's put their hands up in defeat. The girl looked over them without even changing her expression.

"What are your names?"

They hesitated, until she aimed the arrow at Amy.

"Hamilton."

"Sinead."

"Amy."

"Why are you messing with the remains of district twelve?"

Then Amy's eyes went wide as if she just realized something important, and she started to lower her hand to her pocket.

"Keep your hands up!"

"I know how to prove that we aren't lying! Just let me grab something out of my pocket."

"Only lower one hand."

Amy slowly pulled out the watch from earlier and if possible her eyes grew even wider.

"Sinead, Hamilton, it matches," then she held it out for them to see.

Their eyes went as wide as saucers.

It was the watch with Gideon's ring in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"It's Gideon's ring!" exclaimed Hamilton.

"It's not a ring, it's a watch," said the girl who was now clearly puzzled.

Sinead motioned her head toward the girl, "I've got proof that we're from the past, look at the watch on Amy's wrist and the one we found."

The girl slowly inched forward and looked at the watches.

"This one's melted so it could be the same one or not," the girl replied as she examined the face.

"The indentation used to say, 'For Amy Cahill, From Uncle Fiske'." The girl dared to get a little closer to Amy and squinted at the writing.

"The writing isn't legible," she stated. And then for the first time she let her eyes flick toward the time machine. "What's that?"

"It's our time machine, me and my brothers built it." Said Sinead.

"Don't move and I won't shoot," said the girl as she started to slowly back toward the time machine. Even though she was walking backwards she walked just as smooth and swiftly as she did when she was moving forward. Then she tripped over a large indentation on the ground, Hamilton dove for her. She rolled out of his way and shot him in the shoulder. It took every ounce of self-control Amy and Sinead had not to go after him. Hamilton had his hand tightly gripped onto his shoulder and his face was turned away from them so they couldn't read his expression. Then the girl walked over, grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. Now he sat up, lifted his hand up and looked at his shoulder. Amy felt like gagging, the arrow hadn't gone in too deep, but the wound was covered in blood. Sinead's backpack was starting to slip when she remembered all the medical supplies she had packed.

"Can I at least stop the bleeding?"

"Fine. But walk slowly; I've still got more arrows."

Sinead slowly walked toward Hamilton, kneeled down next to him and slung her backpack off her shoulders. Once she found the Neosporin, cotton pads, and bandages she got to work. It took several cotton pads to clean up the blood and the site wasn't pretty. The arrow had almost gone right through his arm. And the girl yanking it out didn't help much either, she had definitely made it far worst. As Sinead was cleaning the wound with the Neosporin, Hamilton was trying his best not to wince. As Sinead was wrapping his arm in bandages Hamilton asked a very unexpected question.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad, but you did lose some blood."

"How much?"

"Don't know yet."

"Stop talking," the girl snapped as she put the bloody arrow back in her quiver.

After Sinead had wrapped up Hamilton's arm and stopped most of the bleeding, they both got up and stood next to Amy.

"You okay?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Fine," he mouthed back.

"Put your hands up!" the girl barked at Hamilton.

"He can't put his left arm up or the wound will open up again!" explained Sinead.

"I don't care," said the girl as she aimed her arrow at Hamilton.

Hamilton lifted his right arm up with no problem but when he tried to lift his left he gritted his teeth and gave up. "I can't."

"As I said before I don't care." She walked over and had the arrow so close to Hamilton's chest that if she let go he would be killed instantly. "Put your hands up."

Now Amy had lost it, she ran up and punched the girl in the jaw and put her in a body lock. The girl had dropped her bow and arrow in the process and Sinead gathered them. When Sinead was about to crack the bow the girl spoke up.

"No, don't!"

'Why?"

"It was my father's!"

Even Sinead wasn't that heartless. "I'll make you a deal, you let us go and you can have the bow back."

The girl just gave them the death glare.

"We'll give it back to you and get out of your hair, if you'll just let us…" The girl elbowed Amy in the gut and made a dash for the time machine. Hamilton and Sinead tried to stop her but had to keep dodging the arrows she was firing aimlessly. Then the girl got in the time machine and slammed the door. Then the unthinkable happened.

The time machine whisked the girl into the past, abandoning them in the future.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**Bet you weren't expecting the story to go like this, were you?**

**Well anyway now that school is over, I should be updating more frequently. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this or any of my other stories, every time I get a review I start squealing and jumping around. Well thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know when this story gets OOC.**

**Starlinglover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Okay now most people would be in shock for a little while after what happened, but not the Cahills. As soon as the girl disappeared they got to work setting up camp, in a tree. Sinead had packed a special tent that hung from two tree branches and was camouflaged. It could support all of them and was flame resistant so they could even start a fire once it got dark. It was kind of like a large square hammock. They all sat on one side and placed their bags on the other.

"So, let me guess, we're going to stay in here until the others come back?" asked Hamilton as he downed a granola bar.

"Probably, it's obvious from the girl's reaction to us that this place is at war. There is one thing I don't understand, what's the capitol? I mean I understand that the capitol of America is Washington DC, but what happened to Massachusetts? And what about district twelve…" said Sinead.

"District twelve?"

"Yeah, remember how she asked why we were messing with the remains of district twelve?"

"Oh, right. But what do you think that means?"

Amy's face went pale. "What if America's gone?"

"What?" Sinead and Hamilton said in unison.

"Well, think about it. Maybe the Capitol is in charge of district twelve and maybe there are other districts instead of states. Who knows, maybe the person or people in charge of this place burned down district twelve as a warning for the other districts, if my theory is correct of course."

"Which theory?" asked Hamilton.

"Maybe there's a rebellion going on or something."

We pondered this theory until we heard the distant sound of soldiers marching. We stopped moving almost immediately. Sinead made out several words before the men disappeared.

"Guys, I made out two words clearly, I think. Katniss and Mockingjay."

"I think Katniss is probably the name of the girl who stole our time machine." Said Hamilton.

"Probably," agreed Amy.

"Great, so now we know the name of the girl who tried to kill us, but here is the biggest question yet. How will we get back into the past?" asked Sinead even though she knew that they probably couldn't.

"No clue," said Hamilton as he put his face in his hands.

"Same here," said Amy.

We sat like this for a while, before Amy thought of something else.

"I wonder what'll happen when Katniss arrives in the past." We all imagine the looks on our siblings' faces as a strange girl shows up in our time machine. After sitting like this for several hours we decide to eat. We each down a water bottle and a granola bar. After this it's starting to get dark, and Amy notices Hamilton's arm was covered in blood. The bandages that were white were now a dark red and the blood was beginning to drip down his arm.

Sinead seemed to have noticed as well. "Hey Hamilton, can I see your arm again?"

Hamilton nods his head in approval and shifts so she can get a good look at it. Sinead carefully removes the bandages and takes out all of her medical supplies, and wipes up the blood again. Then she applies another bandage and packs up the stuff again.

"Hamilton, you're arm isn't looking to great. The wound just won't stop bleeding, so I need you to lie on your side for…" Sinead is interrupted by some twigs cracking. They all freeze and Sinead slowly reaches into her bag and pulls out her pocket knife. After five minutes Amy looks over the edge of the hammock and sighs in relief.

"It's just a deer," she tells them as they all crack up.

Hamilton looks up at the sky and realizes from the sun's position they only have about two hours before the sun goes down. "I have some bad news, I think we're spending the night." The girls look up at the sky and Amy face palms.

"I can't imagine how mad Nellie is going to be when she finds out where we are…"

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story and read it. I literally jump for joy every time I get a review and start running around the house like Dan when he gets a new baseball card. As I said in my profile, I'm putting **_**High School, Bullies, Nightmare! **_**And **_**A Lab Experiment Gone Wrong**_** on hold. The reason I'm putting them on hold is because it's way too hard to juggle my life, my responsibilities, my jobs {I currently have two jobs}, and four stories. The only reason **_**Cahill Idol**_** isn't going on hold is because I only update every two weeks or so. Another thing is when I post a new drabble, it means I have writers block. Not because I fell like it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of When Cahill's Built a Time Machine!**

**Love you all even though I have no idea who you are!**

**Starlinglover **


	9. Chapter 9

**First off I would like to say that this chapter is seriously OOC. But I tried so please don't be angry! Well no more stuff from me... On with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

_Katniss' POV_

As soon as I slammed the metal door on the mini metal building, a bright light seemed to come out of nowhere and vaporize me. As soon as the light appeared, it subsided. I opened my eyes, realized that I was still in one piece, and that inside the little building it was pitch black. Who ever built it left no cracks or crevasses in between the metal plates, besides the door which I could very faintly make out the outline of. Then I heard excited murmuring and the door opened to reveal a pair of twin boys that strangely resembled that girl Sinead and seemed to be the same age as well. As soon as they saw who I was their expressions changed from excitement, to anger and confusion.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison which would have made me smile in a different situation. Then I realized that I was no longer in district twelve. I was in the basement of a building and the basement was filled with all kinds of equipment. Some of it I recognized from school, while others were completely foreign to me. There was a bunch of other people in the room as well. Another pair of female twins that resembled the boy Hamilton but were obviously younger, a boy that's eyes matched the girl Amy's, a strange black boy wearing more jewelry then the entire Seam owned, and two siblings that wore fancy clothes that seemed to be made of a fabric called Silk. Wait, what if those kids weren't lying about that thing being a time machine…

"Where am I?" I asked out of desperation because I obviously wasn't in Panem anymore. This place just seemed to low tech and low color to be the Capitol. And was too high tech to be one of the districts. Plus the people and the way they dressed… Then I remembered my bow and arrows, but I was only going to use them if necessary. I may be stubborn, but if I almost lost to three of them… eight of them would be difficult to beat.

"You're in Attleboro, Massachusetts. This is the guest house on the Cahill Estate. Now that you know where you are, who are you?" One of the redheaded twins asked me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you came from the future," stated the green eyed boy, but as soon as he said it both of the twin girls hit him in the back of the head.

Then we heard footsteps and before I could do anything the blonde twins shoved me in a closet and slammed the door. Those girls were stronger then they looked. I heard the door open and could hear some kind of screaming and banging to a rhythm, it sounded like it was coming from a mini speaker. Then I pressed my ear onto the back of the door and listened in on the conversation going on on the other side of the wood.

"Dan, where is Amy, Sinead, and Hamilton? What did you do to them?" I could hear the person sigh as if this was a usual occurrence.

"They went shopping," I could tell this was the boy with the green eyes.

The person started to laugh as if this was hilarious. "Okay Dan. Now seriously… Whoa. What's that?" The weird music stopped and I heard the person walk over to where the "time machine" was. "A giant refrigerator?"

"Yep, still a working progress," lied one of the redheaded twins.

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you locate Amy, Sinead, or Hamilton." Then the person left and slammed the door. I heard everyone let out a sigh of relief and one of the blonde twins opened the closet door for me. I was prepared to break out the bow and arrow just in case, when I noticed that the good looking siblings and the jewelry guy had left.

One of the redheaded twins walked up to me and asked a question I didn't expect.

"What did you do to my sister?"

I didn't answer, like it was any of their business? But then a horrid thought entered my mind… What if I didn't know what had happened Prim? I would probably go crazy with worry…

"Where is our sister?" The other twin demanded.

"Yeah, and where is our brother Hamilton?" Said the tougher looking twin as she punched her hand.

"They're in district twelve, well what's left of it." I don't really know why I told them. They all sighed in relief. Except the boy Dan, he was grinning like a lunatic.

"What year was it?"

"What do you mean what year was it?"

"Right now it's 2012."

"It's 3075!"

Then everyone's face paled. "But I entered 500 years from now!" exclaimed one of the twins. "That's 563 years off! Maybe if I reprogram it so you can enter the year you want to go to…" And with that both of the twins opened a control panel that seemed to come out of nowhere and started to reconnect wires and mess with circuits. They reminded me a bit of Beetee. Wait, why am I so comfortable around these strange people? Why am I even talking to them? Why did I even tell them about the other strange kids? What is going on?

**I know that this is seriously OOC, but I warned you okay? Katniss is so difficult to write that I sometimes want to rip my hair out! Well, even though Katniss was super OOC did you like it? I really would appreciate reviews on this story because it doesn't get many viewers. But if you don't want to review, you don't have to. I really hate it when people ask and beg you to review. Oh and this story only has a couple chapters left, so ideas are greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**Starlinglover**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super short I know, but the next chapter will be posted by tonight and I had to leave of here. I love cliffhangers. Please forgive me for the length and hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

Hamilton heard a crackling in the distance and looked up to realize that the moon and stars had disappeared behind some clouds. A storm, a big one. He quickly shook Amy and Sinead awake, and pointed up at the sky. Then it started to pour and I mean pour. Since Amy and Sinead were sitting on opposite sides of Hamilton they could barely see each other. After about a minute in the pouring rain Amy heard something that made her heart jump into her throat, a ripping noise.

"Guys, get out of the tent! It's going to break!" Amy and Sinead jumped onto one of the branches that was holding the tent up and Hamilton jumped onto the other. They slowly inched their way to trunk of the tree, well as fast as they could in the downpour. As soon as Amy touched the tree trunk she heard the tent rip and all of its contents fell to the ground 30 feet below. Then Amy sat on the branch, leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed in relief.

"That was close," she screamed over the pounding of the rain.

"Tell me about it," replied Sinead.

"You guys okay?" yelled Hamilton from the other branch. Then Sinead heard a noise that was just as bad as the sound of the tent ripping, cracking. "What was that?"

"The branch can't hold our weight!" screamed Amy as her face paled so much Sinead could see it through the rain.

"You have to jump!"

"We can't even see the other branch!"

Another crack, the branch could break any minute. "Just jump!"

Then Sinead grabbed Amy's hand yanked her to her feet and jumped.


	11. Chapter 11

**I told this was going to be a fast update! Oh and this story is coming close to its end so if you have any ideas please let me know! **

**Chapter 11**

The branch hit Sinead in the stomach, because not even she could figure out how high it was. Amy landed the same way. They pulled themselves into the sitting position and heard the branch fall to the ground.

"That was too close," muttered Amy.

"We have got to climb to the ground before this branch gives way too." Said Sinead.

Hamilton went first, even though he could barely use his left arm, he had almost made it to the ground when Sinead started down. After Sinead was out of sight, Amy started down. About half way down Amy had found a notch in the tree and felt around it looking for a switch or button. Then she felt something warm and fuzzy. A squirrel. It sunk its teeth into her hand causing her to pull back and fall off. She landed on her ankle and heard a sickening crack. Perfect time to break your ankle. Sinead made it to the bottom of the tree and helped Amy to her feet. Well, foot.

"Where are we going to do now?" asked Sinead.

"We'll just have to wait it out." Replied Hamilton. They all sat down, leaned against the tree. And then they heard the sound of footsteps.

_Back in the guest house at the Cahill mansion…_

"We did it!" announced Ned as he and Ted entered the final activation sequence.

"Great! Now let's go get Ham!" screamed Reagan as she and Madison started to get in the time machine.

"Wait! No one is going back besides her." Said Ted as he motioned to the girl.

"What! Why?" complained Madison.

Ned rolled his eyes. "Madison, the time machine fits three people. She goes back, Sinead, Hamilton, and Amy come back."

The girl still had her hands on her bow and arrows. "Are you ready?" asked Ted. In response the girl walked into the time machine and slammed the door. And the time machine whisked her back into the future and Panem.

**So what did you think? I should update by tomorrow night. Well I don't have anything ti say besides thanks for reading and thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Starlinglover**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As soon as Sinead heard the footsteps, realization struck her. If these people or this person were anything like the girl with the bow and arrows, this time they wouldn't escape. Hamilton was more drained then he was letting in on, and Amy couldn't walk. So that left her, and even though she did the training alongside with Amy, she just wasn't as good. She listened some more and figured out that it was only one person. She almost made the mistake of sighing in relief. Hamilton tensed next to her and shifted his position so he could spring up, and Amy tried to stand up on one foot. Then the person came through the bushes and Amy sat back down. It was the same girl, Katniss.

"What do you want?" Sinead snapped.

"I returned your time machine," Katniss said as she disappeared back into the woods.

"Come on! We've got to go back!" said Hamilton as he hoisted Amy to her feet and helped support her. Sinead came up to Amy's other side and they started to half run half walk to the time machine. As soon as it came into view they all let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. They stormed in like someone had yelled free food and slammed the door shut. Then the light came on but sputtered out. Sinead opened the door and her face paled. They were still in District 12.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"What?" Hamilton demanded.

"The time machine, it's broken."

/

"Can you fix it?" Hamilton shouted over the pounding of the rain.

"I just have to reconnect this wire," Sinead replied as she fingered around the control panel.

Then Sinead suddenly recoiled her fingers. "What happened?" Hamilton asked as he got down on his knees next to her.

"I'm fine, I just cut them on the edge of the metal opening." Then Sinead reconnected the wire and got up. "Come on." Then something shiny caught Sinead's eye. She quickly ran over to it and picked it up. It was a bracelet of some sort, it was covered in diamonds, but the initials are what caught her eye the most. S.S. Then she ran back to Hamilton whose form was still by the time machine. But as she was running back she tripped over a piece of drift wood that was almost invisible in the rain, and hit her head on a rock.

As soon as Hamilton saw her go down, he ran over. "Sinead!" Once he reached her she was clutching her head, and blood was covering her fingers. He helped her into a sitting position and gently pried her fingers away from the wound, he couldn't make out how big it was in the rain but I was bleeding like crazy. Then he heard soldiers again and he could feel the blood rushing from his face. "Sinead, we have to go now!" he said as loud as he dared. Then he stood up and slowly pulled her to her feet. But as soon as she took two steps, she fell to her knees clutching her head again. Now she knew how Ned felt. Every time she took a step her head pounded and her vision went a little blurry. Then she felt Hamilton put one arm around her back and the other around her knees. As soon as Hamilton had picked her up he started to half run half walk. The last thing he needed was to bang his head on a rock, so he slowed down. Then Amy stuck her head out of the time machine and her face paled when she heard the soldiers getting closer. Hamilton knew that in less than half a minute the soldiers would see them. Than he reached the time machine and ran inside as Amy slammed the door.

And this time, it worked.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**So did you like it? Hate it? Well I've had writers block and I've always had a talent for torturing innocent characters. Oh and I was on the 39 clues website this morning and found out the following about book 5 in the Cahills VS Vespers series.**

**It's called **_**Trust No One**_

**The cover in purple and has a scorpion on it.**

**There is a traitor in the CCC. And the suspects are Evan Tolliver, Sinead Starling, Ian Kabra, Hamilton Holt, Jake Rosenbloom, and Jonah Wizard. I hope that none of them are guilty!**

**Here is the definition:**

_**And now the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back… and who wants to sink a knife into it.**_

**And the definition it says "Before the next hostage dies." Does that mean that one of the hostages dies in Shatterproof?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and monster of an author's note.**

**Starlinglover**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As soon as the light disappeared Hamilton sunk to his knees next to Amy and clutched his shoulder. It hurt like crazy from carrying Sinead to the time machine. Then the door opened and they were all pulled out by their siblings.

"Amy! Did you bring me any souvenirs form the future?" asked Dan.

"Hamilton, did you learn any cool new sports?"

"Sinead, what was the technology like?"

Then the other seemed to notice the fact that their siblings were soaking wet, that Sinead and Hamilton were covered in blood, and that Amy was limping. Then Madison and Reagan helped Amy into a chair, while Ian looked at her ankle. Ned started to examine how deep the arrow had gone into Hamilton's arm, while Ted and Jonah helped Sinead into a chair. Natalie and Dan just stood by the door.

"Hey Dan, on the counter, in the flower pot, is my Ekat phonebook. Call up Doctor Johnson and tell him we need him immediately. If he asks why, tell him it was a lab accident." Said Ned.

"Got it," replied Dan as he zoomed out of the room.

"Natalie, go grab some of the cotton pads from the kitchen."

She nodded her head and ran out.

"What happened to you love?" asked Ian.

"First off, you call me that again and the doctors will be wondering what happened to YOU. And second off it's a really long story, so try to get comfortable."

Amy told them everything, with Hamilton and Sinead filling in every now and then.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Dan and Natalie ran back in. "He said he's on his way." Said Dan as Natalie handed Ned a pack of cotton pads. After Ned finished cleaning Hamilton's arm up, he cleaned up Sinead's wound. After he finished, he heard Sinead mumble. "Now I know how you feel."

Then the doctor showed up and kicked everyone out except for Ned and Ted since he was using Ekat supplies. After about thirty minutes the others were allowed back in. Hamilton and Sinead both got stitches, and Amy got a cast. Then Dan smiled at Amy in a way only the Dweeb could have.

"How are you going to explain this to Nellie?"

"Well…"

The Sinead perked up. "A lab accident. Glass chards hit Hamilton and I, but you were way closer so it sent you flying. Then we fixed ourselves up."

"Could work." Said Hamilton as he ran his fingers along his stitches.

Then as if on que, Nellie came in.

So, was this chapter satisfactory? Oh and I only got one review on the other chapter so I guess it stunk. Well I tried, what more can I say? Oh and thank you to shiningwaves for reviewing the chapter before this one. So I have one question for all of my reviewers, how do you want Nellie to react? I should have the next chapter up late tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading!

Starlinglover


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What the heck happened to you two?" exclaimed Nellie as she examined Hamilton and Amy. Luckily she couldn't see Sinead's stitches.

"Lab accident," said Hamilton.

Nellie stared at him as if to determine if he was lying. "Where's the mess?"

"In a lab that is for private projects only. I only granted Amy and Hamilton access because they were needed." Stated Sinead.

"Is that where you guys have been all this time?" Nellie questioned as she turned her music down to minor brain damage level.

"Yep," Amy lied.

Then Nellie looked at her watch and her eyes widened a bit. "Okay, who wants a really late dinner?"

In response Dan runs off to the main house without so much as a word.

"Guess that means Dan wants dinner." And all the Cahill's crack up as they head toward the mansion.

Once they reach the dining room Dan is already there with his DS. After everyone sits down, they start talking all at once about everything from "Time Travel" to "Pokemon". Luckily they stayed civil. Then Nellie brought in one of the fanciest dinners known to mankind.

Hot Dogs.

But after traveling in time, being shot by an archer from the future, and hiding in a tree tent, anything would have tasted like heaven. But as soon as they finished eating, everyone went straight to bed, even Dan. Well, everyone except Nellie who was busy making sure that none of them were sick.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next morning, when Sinead was going to check the mail, she got an actual package. From her mom? In it was a note. It read:

_Heard you built a time machine. Pretty impressive. Are you willing to show it in front of the Ekatrina branch leader? Sent you a little early birthday present._

_S.S._

That's my mom the one who sends me presents seven months before my birthday because I built something she wants to take credit for, thought Sinead as she dug through the little foam peanuts and pulled out a long velvet covered box. As she opened the box she nearly dropped it.

Inside was a diamond bracelet with her initials carved into it. Just like the one from the future.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**So I think that was the end of the story. What was your overall opinion? The next chapter is just going to be a really long author's note. Thank you to all my reviewers! And now that this story is finished It's time to update Cahill Idol! And then to start working on High School, Bullies, Nightmare!**

**Until we meet again,**

**Starlinglover**


	15. Idea Help Needed

**Good news! I'm going to continue this story for longer! Forget what I said in my resent author's notes. Please give me any ideas you have! Sorry for the confusion!**

**Starlinglover**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After Sinead put on the bracelet and shoved the note into her dresser drawer, she got dressed and headed to the mansion. On her way there she saw the Holts doing their normal 7 mile run before breakfast, Dan trying to catch Saladin, and the Kabra's private jet. But as soon as she opened the door she ran into Amy, literally. After she regained some kind of sense she stood up and pulled Amy up.

"Where are you going?" Sinead asked as she rubbed her head from when they collided.

"I was going to find you! Look what I forgot to put back!" Amy opened her closed fist to reveal the watch.

"Oh no, Amy do you know how bad this is?! We have to get this back!" Sinead grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her the entire way to the lab. Well as fast as she could pull her with Amy having crutches and all. "From removing this single watch, you could change history! Or the future! You could unravel the fabric of time!"

"Calm down! All I have to do is go back and put the watch back."

"I know, but what if that girl catches us again? She won't be half as compassionate."

"Us? You mean me. There's a smaller chance of us getting caught if only one of us goes."

Sinead thought about that for a moment. "Fine, you can go alone, but you have to be quick. If you don't come back in two minutes, we are calling back the time machine and coming in after you. Are you can do with your ankle and all?"

"Yes, remember I'm the only one who knows where to put it after all." Said Amy as she walked into the time machine. "See ya!"

"Bye," said Sinead as she watched Amy return to the future.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As soon as Amy opened the time machine door, she knew she was in trouble. There were several soldiers of some sort trying to hide behind some trees and clearly failing, and the area she found the watch in was at least forty feet away and there was nothing to hide behind if the soldiers opened fire. I can't fail, I just can't! Thought Amy as she tried to think of a way to get the watch where it belonged. Then she remembered a very important thing, she had a broken ankle. So not only did she have to run the watch over there but she had to do it on crutches. Then it hit her, the only way to put the watch back was to throw it or to run it. Amy had never been good at softball, basketball, or volleyball, so she would have to take her chances with running it.

"One, two, three!" she muttered under her breath as she bolted. As soon as she exited the time machine the soldiers opened fire. She managed to dodge several bullets before one got her in the ankle. The broken ankle. Before she crumbled to the ground, she managed to toss the watch back onto the pile of ashes she found it in. When the soldiers reached her, she laid as still as possible.

"Did we kill her?" she heard one mutter.

"What do we do with the body?" asked one as he leaned over her.

"How about what I do with your bodies once I kill you!" Said Amy as she kicked one of them in an area that shouldn't be described with her good foot. Then she hopped up onto her good foot and knocked two more out cold. But the fourth one snuck up behind her and punched her in the head. But before she blacked out one thought ran through her head.

What are they going to do with me?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

So, how was it? So sorry about the wait! My Dad is on a business trip for a month and my mom wanted to start school early. So Dad's gone, I'm the oldest of five, School, and Mom needs lots of help. Also, has anyone played Vesper Hunt yet? It's a new app for apple and amazon, and it is amazing! So yeah, that might be another reason I haven't updated…

Well hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!

Starlinglover

P.S. I might update by tomorrow, because since I'm homeschooled I have three hours of free time later!


	17. Second Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So as I put on my profile, I lost my inspiration for this continuation. But I WILL write a sequel and the chapter before this was the first chapter of it. I'm really sorry about all of this, but I didn't want to be one of those authors that left you hanging without a reason. Well, sue me, or understand, you choose.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story through all of this!**

**Starlinglover**


End file.
